Little Cave of Horrors
by The candy man 234
Summary: During a visit to the Pride Lands Malka discovers his developing crush on Nala. Of course not being subtle at all Kula and Chumvi instantly recognize it and decide to help him. However, this specific visit Simba and the gang decides to visit a supposedly haunted cave. If only they knew what evil waited inside for them. Based off The Inconveniencing from Gravity falls. Completed.
1. Chapter 1: Malka's crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own the episode the inconveniencing, The lion king or its cannon and semi-canon characters Disney does**

The hot sun scorched the plains of the Pride Lands as Malka padded through the tall dry grass. Accompanied by Zazu of course so that he would get lost like he did the last time he visited.

His parents, the Queen and King of the Mountain lands, had made an agreement with King Mufasa that Malka would be allowed to visit the Pride Lands every one or two months for a couple of days. As long as Malka was accompanied by an escort on the trip to and back.

"It's so nice that your parents allowed you to visit," Zazu said trying to make conversation while flying above the young prince. The hot sun had made the journey tiring and boring.

"Well, I am super excited to play with Simba and Nala and the other cubs. I was hoping to try and pin Nala this time in a game of Pinned Ya' 'cause she keeps beating me," Malka started to ramble on.

Zazu rolled his eyes as Malka continued to speak, not expecting a big mouthful from the cub.

"I'm sorry that I asked," Zazu muttered under his breath.

The two continued to walk in the grassy fields, past the sparkling turquoise pools in the watering hole. Malka looked up in aw at Rafiki's giant tree that seemed to touch the heavens.

Then they finally up a hill that once the pair got over could see the giant and Pride Rock.

"Woah it's even more impressive than the last time that I saw it," Malka said when he saw the abnormally shaped rock.

Zazu and Malka continued to walk closer and finally stopped at the base of Pride Rock. Malka looked up at the huge landmark. The rock was a symbol of the Pride Lands' famous royal family and the respect that it commanded to all other animals. Malka's eyes wandered to the very top of the rock and wondered what the view looked like from that spot.

I bet Simba always gets to feel powerful all the time. Malka thought to himself. Malka could help but feel jealous of the prince. The monarch of the Pride Lands was the most respected monarch of the surrounding 5 prides. While Malka's pride didn't have such a great history.

No thanks to my stupid great great great uncle. Malka thought. His grandfather was discovered by Simba and Nala and himself to be an idiot that was such an embarrassment that when the throne was advocated to his great great grandfather Tama's family had to be appointed as the world's most pretentious royal advisors ever. (but that's a different story ;) )

"Malka, you finally made it," A voice called out from behind Malka. Making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Chumvi," Malka turned around to see the dark chocolate colored cub standing right behind him.

"I see your hair tuff is growing in nicely," Chumvi said referring to the dark hair growing on the top of Malka head and ears.

"Well I see that you have the second biggest hair tuff in the Pride Lands now," Malka joked.

"Hey whatever I have on my head it will always be more than Simba's," Chumvi shot back.

The two boys laughed as they started to walk up to the entrance to the den in Pride Rock. The cubs reached the entrance and were greeted by the other cubs, Sarafina, and Queen Sarabi.

Malka smiled as he enjoyed the company of all of them.

Tojo could be weird with his birds and always has a knack for injuring himself, in particular, his leg. But it made him a caring cub that didn't require any competition for masculinity.

Kula was the bubbly free-spirited social butterfly that could always be counted upon to cheer someone up. Of course, her antics could be questionable at times, but it never failed to get a laugh out of Malka.

Simba was arrogant and proud of everything that he did. This would lead to him getting in trouble. However, underneath that Malka could tell that Simba was hiding insecurities and nervousness about the role he had to play when his time as king was upon him, which made Malka sympathize with him. Besides he was the one to help him out when he was lost in the pride lands.

Chumvi was a total trouble maker always shooting back some sarcastic remark or planning a prank or jump scarring Malka. Making him fall into the watering hole resulting in his fur being cold and damp for the rest of the evening once. Which admittedly Malka was still upset about.

And at last.

 _"Nala,"_ Malka thought to himself, _"what a pretty name."_

Nala, to Malka, was the most beautiful cub in the world. Her eyes are deep pools of enchantment that leads to a secret land of love. Her coat was absolutely perfect and was always well kept. Her personality is sweetest and most caring of all the cubs. Nala was perfect in absolutely every way to him. Just thinking about her made Malka's heart beat faster and his cheeks to turn slightly red.

"Malka are you okay?" Tojo waved his paw in front of Malka's face waking him up from his daydream.

"Uhh yeah I was just thinking about what we are gonna do while I'm here," Malka said quickly embarrassed that he was caught daydreaming about Nala.

"Well we can't go anywhere tonight, but I've got something in mind for tomorrow," Simba said.

"And where exactly is this place you have in mind," Sarabi interrupted Simba.

Simba froze totally forgetting that Sarafina and Sarabi were still in the den with the 6 cubs.

"Umm somewhere next to the river," Simba said.

"Okay, Simba but stay safe and come back before the sun is down," Sarabi said. She then got up and walked with Sarafina to the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Nala asked.

"We are going out hunting with the other lionesses," Sarafina said, "I can trust that you guys can stay out of trouble for about 20 minutes."

"Yes Mom," Nala said.

Absolutely not Simba thought.

"Okay we'll be back," Sarabi said and the two lionesses walked out of the cave.

"Okay now what?" Chumvi sighs and slumped down on the den floor.

"We could tell stories or something," Kula suggested.

"I've got a better idea," Simba said. He stood up and walked over to a pile of small rocks and stones. He pulled them away to reveal a secret passage in the wall of the den.

"A secret passage to the top of Pride Rock," Simba said.

"Wow, really?" Chumvi said standing up.

"Um I'm not sure that Queen Sarabi would like us going up there," Tojo said.

"Oh come on don't be such a square," Simba said, "to the top everyone." Simba climbed into the dark musty tunnel. Nala followed him then Kula, and Chumvi and Malka. Tojo stayed behind and stayed with his birds.

"Wow this is so cool," Kula said as the climbed up the tunnel. Small openings in the side of Pride Rock allowed sunlight to peer through slightly illuminating the passage and dust specks danced in the air as the cubs continued to climb up.

Simba then stopped suddenly causing Kula who passed Nala to ram into him. Then Chumvi into Kula's back, and then Nala into Chumvi backside.

This caused Malka to ram face first into Nala's butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry," Malka said his face turning completely red.

"It's fine Malka don't worry," Nala said.

"Okay guys you won't believe what is behind this stone," Simba said. Simba pushed away the stone to reveal the top of Pride Rock.

"Woah!" The other 4 said in awe. The cubs timed the climbed perfectly so that the sun was setting when they reached the top. The sky to took on an orange hue and the water from the rivers were sparkling with reflected light.

The cubs exited the small passage one by one each looking at the sky in awe,

"This place is amazing, Simba," Kula said.

"Yeah my Dad showed me the passage to the top," Simba said with pride.

Nala looked down to see King Mufasa on his way back with Sarafina and Sarabi.

"Simba they're coming back," Nala said.

"Oh man we better get back to the den before Mom and Dad notice that we're gone," Simba walked back to the entrance Nala behind him. Malka tried to walk to the entrance of the tunnel but once Simba and Nala were out of earshot Kula grabbed the extra scruff of Malka's neck and held him back.

"How long have you had it?" Kula questioned him.

"Had what?" Malka said. He swatted at Kula's paws and she let go of his scruff.

"Your crush on Nala, dummy," Kula said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Malka lied his cheeks reddening.

"Oh come on, Malka," Chumvi said, "You don't think that we notice you staring at her and how you behave when she is near you.

"Ugh, you guys are being ridiculous," Malka rolled his eyes and made it back to the entrance of the small tunnel.

"I mean it's not like I stay awake at night and think about her," Malka said. He then walked into the tunnel leaving Kula and Chumvi alone.

"So what do you think?" Chumvi asked Kula.

"He's got it bad," Kula said. The two laughed and entered the tunnel together.

That night Malka to prove himself wrong. He lied awake in the den while the other lions slept. Malka sighed of frustration and turned onto his side.

"Oh great they're right," Malka said.


	2. Chapter 2: Malka's troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King or its characters no matter how much I wish I do.**

 **AN: sorry for not leaving a note or a chapter label. this is my first story on fanfiction net and I didn't expect the uploading process to take me 20 minutes. Anyways I have always wondered if anyone was a Gravity Falls fan and Lion King fan at the same time. Then I wondered if I could mix the episodes with the semi-canon characters and this story was born. Also, there is gonna be some Kula x Chumvi fluff. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll try to update as soon as possible but you know school and finals in a couple of weeks.**

Malka woke up next morning sleeping on his side with the sun's rays hitting his eyes. He got up and stretched hearing a faint pop. He then rubbed his closed eyes and opened them to see that the other cubs were out of the den.

 _"_ _How long did I sleep in?"_ Malka thought to himself, _"oh right I couldn't stop thinking about Nala till 1:00 in the morning."_

Malka let out a frustrated sigh and walked out of the den to warm himself. As soon as the walked out of the den Malka took a look around the Pride Lands in the morning.

The morning sun mimicked the setting sun making the sky orange and golden.

 _"_ _Wow I wish I had a view like that to greet me in the morning,_ " Malka thought.

3 seconds after that thought Malka was tackled and pinned to the ground by a force.

"Ha! pinned ya," Nala said.

"Uh...hi...Nala..I….was…..umm...sunrise," Malka stuttered partly distracted due to the fact that the girl of his dreams was currently straddling him.

"Are you okay, Malka,?" Nala asked and she got up from Malka.

"Oh yea I'm totally fine," Malka nervously said, "just surprised because you came out of nowhere."

"Oh yeah I was hiding behind that rock," Nala got off of Malka and pointed at a rock behind them.

"Well I was planning on going to the water hole," Nala said, "I guess I'll see you there." She then walked away to join Tojo and Simba.

"Bye, Nala!" Malka said with an awkward laugh and smile.

"Smooth, Malka," a voice said from behind Malka.

"What now Chumvi," Malka said. He turned to see Chumvi and Kula sitting next to each other.

"You need serious help," Kula said, "what I just witness was painful."

"Like your one to talk," Malka shot back, "you can't even notice that Chumvi and you look like an Item.

After that remark Chumvi made a confused face while Kula made a nervous one.

 _"_ _What is he talking about?"_ Chumvi thought.

 _"_ _Oh God he knows,"_ Kula thought, _"better make a distraction."_

"Hey this conversation isn't about me it's about you," Kula said while blushing slightly under her fur.

"Yeah besides, Kula and I agree that there's no use denying that you have a crush on Nala and we are gonna help you," Chumvi spoke up.

"Okay what's your plan chief," Malka said.

"First we have to break that awkwardness that you have," Kula said.

"Gee thanks," Malka said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, Malka," Chumvi said taking a step forward, much to the dismay of Kula,"this will help you feel better about yourself. To the waterhole!"

By noon the sun was high above the Pride Lands. The sky was clear and the water in the waterhole was a light blue shade. It seemed like it was a perfect day.

That is of course to everyone else but Malka.

Malka, Chumvi, and Kula Spent the last five hours cooped up under the shade of a tree next to the waterhole.

The trio was lying under the tree behind Simba, Nala, and Tojo. Kula and Chumvi were attempting to coach Malka to approach Nala but every time Malka would walk out from the tree he would panic and run back to the shade. Eventually, Tojo and Simba left to find food for Toni's birds leaving Nala alone. Chumvi took it as the perfect time to talk to her.

"Okay Malka we're gonna go over this one more time," Chumvi said, "you're going to tell Nala that you think she's the most beautiful person ever and that you have feelings for her. Then you'll say that she is caring sweet and you have a romantic kiss next to the waterhole."

"Alright," Malka stood up, "I'm gonna do it."

"That's the spirit!" Kula said.

Malka started to walk with confident steps at first, but eventually, they became heavier and slower. Malka's heart began the best faster and faster. His mind was swimming with every negative outcome that could result.

Eventually, Malka made it just behind Nala who was lying down at the edge of the waterhole.

"Uhh...Nala," Malka practically whispered.

Nala heard a faint noise and turned around to see Malka.

"Oh hi, Malka!" Nala said cheerfully.

Malka let out a girlish shriek and ran away as far as he could from Nala leaving a trail of dust behind him. Nala coughed and one the dust cleared she noticed that he was gone.

"Uh okay, I'll see you later," Nala said confused.

At the tree, Chumvi and Kula sighed with disappointment.

"This is a hopeless cause, Chumvi," Kula said.

"I know," Chumvi replied, "I didn't want to break it to him that Nala and Simba are betrothed."

"Same here," Kula said, "I was hoping that she would let him down easy."

She then scooted closer to Chumvi and locked her arm with his.

"I guess now you can focus on someone else who needs your attention," Kula said flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes.

"Who is that?" Chumvi asked completely oblivious.

 _"_ _Ugh boys,"_ Kula thought.

"Never mind," she said and released her arm from Chumvi's and she slumped back onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Malka was lying behind a tree covering his eyes. He abused he was invisible so Nala wouldn't have to see him

"Now she thinks I'm an idiot," Malka thought, "way to go, Malka"

"Hey Malka," a voice said from above him. Malka looked up to see Simba and Tojo standing above him.

"Why are you laying down here?" Simba asked.

"Umm it's nothing," Malka lied and he stood up.

"Well we were gonna go to the waterhole to round everyone up so we can see the cool place I was talking about yesterday," Simba said, "do want to join us."

"Maybe an adventure is something I need to clear my head," Malka thought.

"Okay, sure!" Malka said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a cargo airplane above the Pride Land was rapidly losing altitude due to failing engines.

"We're falling too fast!" The first pilot said. "We're gonna have to drop the load!"

The second pilot pressed a button that caused packages and objects including a self-generating indestructible TV to fall from the sky and land in various places on the Savannah.

Back on the ground, Sarafina was relaxing in the den inside Pride Rock.

"Ahh I finally get the den all to myself," Sarafina sighed and lied on her back, "the children are out, Sarabi and Mufasa are taking a walk, and well who cares about Scar all he does is sulk in a cave since Simba's birth. Now it's time for some relaxation."

5 seconds later the indestructible self-generating TV landed just outside the den and tumbled into the den finally landing upright with its power switch on.

"What the?" Sarafina said stood up.

"Stay tuned for the Friday night movie, The Duchess Approves, starring Sturly Stembleburgiss as "The Duchess" and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as Irascible Coxswain Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire!" A tv announcer said.

"Kids help me move this thing!" Sarafina panicked and tried moving the object. However incredible indestructible self-generating TV was just too heavy for her.

"NOOOO!" Sarafina screamed when she heard the opening music of the movie. Eventually

giving up after 7 minutes she slumped down in front of the TV.

"Well, it's not like I had anything better to do." She said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 6 cubs were on their way to the place that Simba was hyped about.

Something unusual about the journey, however, was how low it was taking. Malka noticed that the sun was almost directly above them when they started. Now it was starting to sink lower into the horizon.

Trudging through the dry grass of the African Savannah Malka sped up to match walking paces with Simba.

"Simba where is this place I thought you said it was by the river," Malka asked.

"No, I just lied so that we could really go to this place," Simba said. He then stopped when they reached a steep hill.

"Simba why did we stop?" Nala asked.

"Because we're here. Behold..." Simba started as he lead the group up the hill, "Talon cave."

As soon as the cubs reached the top of the hill a large cave with sharp stalagmites at its entrance could be seen.

"This is so cool," Chumvi said.

The caves exterior was composed of many dark boulders that piled up from the base of a cliff. The inside was filled with stalagmites and other large rocks formed from an earthquake and erosion from an extinct river.

However, Malka couldn't help but feel unnerved by the cave. A foreboding feeling seemed to surround the cave as he noticed plants were dead by the entrance of the cave and for a 5-yard radius.

" _I'm just overreacting,"_ Malka thought to himself _, " we'll be fine."_

Malka could not have been more wrong.

 **AN: Yay chapter 2 is done. I probably won't be updating this fast because my long weekend is over.**


	3. Chapter 3: Talon cave

Chapter 3: Talon Cave

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King or it's semi-canon characters Disney does.**

 **AN: Okay Chapter 3. Finally getting into the little cave of horrors part of the story. Thanks for reading this far in the story and trust me things are gonna get interesting.**

"Wow this is so cool," Chumvi said as he walked up to the side of Talon cave. He extended his claws so that he could slightly scratch the outside of the outer wall.

The cave itself wasn't very big. It's ceiling was as tall as a small tree and the opening was narrower than what was expected. However, Talon Cave's most impressive feature was the stalagmites as the front of the ceiling.

Malka looked at the sharp point from the cave floor.

 _"_ _It looks sharp enough to impale me,"_ Malka thought.

"Simba, how did you find this place?" Tojo asked.

"Well I was out on a lesson with Dad and I had always wanted to explore it," Simba explained, "apparently there's a rumor that it's haunted."

"What?" Malka looked at Simba with a worried face.

"Oh come one Malka," Nala said, "you don't really believe the stories."

Malka blushed under his fur embarrassed.

"No, it's just because it's kinda dark in there and how are we supposed to see where we are going," Malka made an excuse at the top of his head.

"Well I have a solution to that problem," Simba walked into the darkness of the cave. Simba searched around in the darkness before finding a small lever like contraption. The lever made a crinkling sound and then caused a part of the ceiling of the cave to open up. The light from the ceiling then shined onto a giant crystal in the center of the cave illuminating the entire inside with a faint blue light.

"Woah!" Kula said.

"This is amazing, Simba," Tojo said.

Malka wasn't so sure about the cave though. Sure the giant crystal was truly amazing but something in his gut was telling him that the cave was hiding something ominous.

 _"_ _How can I tell the others though,"_ Malka thought to himself, _"They'll just think I'm a scared baby or something."_

"Okay, Simba, we saw the cave. We've seen the inside and that crystal trick was pretty cool but now what are we supposed to do," Malka said hoping to try and encourage Simba to go back to Pride Rock.

"Anything we want to," Simba said.

The other cubs gasped in excitement, on the other hand, Malka grew more nervous.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

The last couple hours to Malka was a total blur. Malka vaguely remembered having played all sorts of games like tag and war and hide and seek. Of course not that what he played with the others mattered anyways. Malka was more focused on his sense that something was sinister inside the cave.

On the next round of Hide and Seek Simba was "it" and Malka paired up with Kula. The two were walking down a small path in the cave while Simba was still counting.

"I mean I know that Chumvi isn't the best at picking up signs but how could he just miss the last one I sent his way?" Kula whined to Malka. She had been talking out how dense Chumvi was and it bored the crap out of Malka.

"Listen, Kula I would love to help you with your problem, but as you already know I am also horrible with relationship advice," Malka said.

Kula gave a huff of disappointment.

"Fine," She said.

Abruptly just then a Mango fruit rolled out from one of the cracks in a rock. It got the attention of Kula.

"Ooooh mysterious cave fruit," She squealed and picked it up.

"Kula, I'm not so sure that eating random fruit from the ground is a good idea," Malka said partially amused by Kula almost bipolar switch of feelings.

"Shut up, Malka, I'm depressed and only random cave fruit can heal my feelings," Kula snapped back. She then quickly ate it in defiance of Malka's warning.

"Well you do you, girl," Malka said and ran off to find a hiding spot.

45-ish minutes later Groups split off in the cave. The Sun was almost under the horizon but the cubs continued to stay at the cave.

Nala and Malka were sitting on a large rock observing the other cubs.

"Malka this night was legendary," Nala said.

"Really," Malka said feeling a rush of pride in himself.

"Well just look," Nala said, "the guys are bonding."

Nala looked at Chumvi, Simba, and Tojo were wrestling with each other each attempting to pin the other.

"And Kula seems to be going nuts over a bunch of Mangos that she found," Nala said. Both she and Malka turned their heads to look at Kula who was laying on her back. Her eyes were dilated and she was groaning in pain and holding her stomach.

"Ugh," Kula groaned in agony, "I think I had too much. What do you think?"

* * *

 **Inside Kula's mind**

Through Kula's eyes, the world had turned into a neon bright world with flashing colors. On her right, she had a creature made of antelope legs in the shape of a giant Zebra.

"NNghhgshshhs NhGhhshshshsshf, asdhasdsdhsdfkj" the Zebra shaped creature screamed random sounds. Then a giant antelope appeared and leaped to Kula's right.

"Would you like to eat my delicious hooves?" The antelope creature said.

"Of course you little angel," Kula smiled and grabbed the hove and started gnawing on it.

* * *

But in real life, however, Kula was moving her jaw up and down without anything in her mouth. What made the scene even more awkward was Kula loud breathing between jaw movements.

Nala and Malka looked at Kula for a couple of minutes.

"Uhh okay," Nala said. She then put her focus back on Malka.

"Well anyways I'm glad that you joined us today I have fun when you visit the pride," Nala said smiling warmly at Malka.

Malka's heart rate skyrocketed again.

"Thanks, Nala," Malak smiled back.

The two were interrupted by Chumvi calling out to them.

"Hey, Malka can you find us some smooth stones for rock skipping?" Chumvi asked.

"I'm on it," Malka said. He hopped off the rock and into a small corner in the cave and started to arrange smooth stones into a small pile.

Malka then felt a cold chill pierce the air. A breeze had then washed over him as if something was breathing on the scruff of his neck.

Malka looked up only to see a dead cub standing in front of him. Malka's blood turned cold. It was almost a skeleton with only bits of flesh and fur still attached to it.

The dead creature stared at Malka with its empty eye sockets. It then growled and lunges at Malka.

Malka let out a shriek and ducked covering his head expecting to be torn to bits but nothing happened.

Starting to breathe heavily, Malka looked up expecting the cub but saw nothing but the darkness of the cave and the rocks.

"What happened Malka?" Chumvi said. The rest of the cubs minus Kula walked over to where Malka was.

"I thought I heard screaming, you okay?" Chumvi asked.

"Umm yea it was nothing I just stumbled a bit," Malka lied.

"Look I found sipping stones," Malka said hoping to divert the attention away from him, "let's skip rocks."

The other cubs murmured in agreement and they walked to the pool of water inside the cave.

Once they were gone Malka looked back to see if anything was there. When he turned around he still saw nothing but the only blackness of the cave.

 _"_ _It must have been my mind,"_ Malka thought.

The sun had disappeared into the ground and the moon took its place. The giant crystal continued to reflect the light of the moon and illuminate the cave.

The cubs were attempting to skip rocks in the pond through the night.

"Alright guys watch this," Tojo threw a small stone put it failed to skip and plunged into the water with a plunk.

"Wow he's really horrible at this," Chumvi said to Malka.

"Yea...that's great," Malka blankly responded. He was pondering about the dead cub that he saw.

 _"_ _I had to be my mind, ghost don't exist," Malka thought, "but it looked so real."_

Malka sat and looked at his reflection in the water.

"I must be going crazy." Malka thought.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh but when he opened he didn't see his reflection only the dead cub from earlier.

Malka jumped back and looked at the other cubs' reflections. All of them were rotting corpses of themselves all starting at Malka with their empty black eye sockets.

Malka closed and rubbed his eye and opened them again to only see the normal reflections of his friends. Malka looked down at his own reflection to see himself and his stupid terrified face.

"Umm I'll be back in a moment," Malka said out loud and ran off to find Kula.

"Okay we have a serious situation on our hands," Malka said to a partially passed out Kula.

"We are in a haunted cave, something is out to kill us in here, and I can't tell anyone else about it because they'll just think I'm a scaredy cat or something," Malka said.

"And on top of that why hasn't any of the adults notice that we're gone yet!"

* * *

In the den, the entire pride was hooked on _The Duchess Approves._

 _"_ _I don't care about dukes or commoners or his royal highness of Cornwall," Duchess said angrily, "I'm not afraid anymore mother."_

 _"_ _Dutchess," Queen Elizabeth said with a stern look on her face, "I forbid you."_

 _"_ _I may be a duchess, but I'm also a woman!" The Duchess said and she took off he hat to let her hair flow in the wind._

"YES IN YOUR FACE ELIZABETH!" Scar jumped up and screamed at the TV.

Scar then started to cry and bury his face in his paws.

"It's just like my life!" He sobbed, "in a way."

* * *

Back at the cave, Malka sat down next the Kula.

"What are we gonna do?" Malka sighed.

Kula, on the other hand, started to foam at the mouth and collapsed on to the ground.

* * *

 **Inside Kula's mind**

Kula was riding what appeared to be a giant dolphin with fore strong lion arms on the front back and both sides.

"The future is in the past," Kula said, "onward Aoshima!"

The dolphin's four arms then grew mouths and started to spit out rainbows and then accelerated into the air.

* * *

Malka was shaking Kula from her shoulders.

"Oh my God, Kula, how many mangoes did you eat?!" Malka exclaimed.

"Beleven…..teen," Kula stuttered out.

Malka dropped Kula and covered his face with his paws.

"What am I gonna do?" Malka said to himself.

"Hey guys check this out," Simba said from across the cave.

Malka walked over to where the other cubs had gathered.

"What is it?" Malka asked. The other cubs stepped aside to reveal an impaled skeleton.

It laid on the floor of the cave with the remnants of a fallen stalagmite through the ribs.

"So the rumors are true," Chumvi said.

"I dare you to touch it," Simba said.

"Okay, fine," Chumvi started to walk forward and reached out his paw.

"Wait!" Malka interrupted, "Maybe we should do that."

"Oh what are you scared," Chumvi said.

"I'm just saying why tempt the fates," Malka said, "what if this place is...haunted."

The other cubs looked at Malka with disappointment.

"Quit being such a scaredy cat," Chumvi rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm not being crazy!" Malka said and stepped forward, "I'll prove it right now."

Malka reached his right arm out to the skeleton and grabbed its femur clean off.

A loud shriek then immediately rang out in the cave that caused the cubs to cover their ears.

Then it suddenly stopped.

"Okay I think it's over," Simba said. The cubs took a sigh of relief.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Just then a pair of black monstrous hands grabbed Tojo by the chest and pulled him into a wall with a green flash.

"TOJO!" The cubs screamed.

 **AN: this was a longer chapter than expected. I hope you guys enjoyed and the next chapter will be the final one for this story I did not expect to write 2000 words on this one. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Resolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lion king or the episode the inconveniencing Disney does**

"TOJO!" The cubs screamed as they watched their friend be pulled into a wall by two monstrous hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Nala said.

"We have to get out of here!" Simba said.

"What about Tojo?" Nala said.

"We can't help him if we are also taken!" Simba said, "come on!"

The four cubs raced to the entrance of the cave, but when they reached it Malka noticed that the ceiling started to crack. Then the ceiling caved in.

"NALA LOOK OUT!" Malka said. He dived forward and pushed her out of the way of the incoming boulders.

When the dust settled Malka saw that the boulders had completely blocked the entrance to the cave.

"Great we're trapped in," Nala said.

"Let's try to stay calm," Malka said, "Everything has to have a reason. If we can figure out what this thing wants, maybe it will let us out of here."

"Yea like that makes a lot of sense!" Chumvi said.

"Hey, maybe Malka has a point," Nala said.

"I'm sure the ghost wants to talk about its feelings," Chumvi sarcastically said.

Suddenly the monstrous arms reached from the ceiling, grabbed Chumvi and pulled him up into the ceiling of the cave.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chumvi screamed before disappearing into the ceiling.

"No! Chumvi!" Nala screamed.

"Welcome," a deep voice called out from behind the cave.

The trio turned around to see Kula levitating from the ground with her arms stretched out, and ears pointed up. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head making them a milk-white and her body was glowing with a ghastly green aurora.

"It possessed Kula!" Malka said.

"Welcome to your graves, trespassers," Kula spoke in a deep raspy voice.

"Uh we're super sorry for hanging out here," Nala said.

"Yeah, can we go now and leave forever," Simba said.

"Well okay," Possessed Kula said and she lifted her arm. The boulders were then lifted revealing the outside world.

The trio looked at each other before screaming and running for the cave, but before they could exit the rocks fell again blocking the exit.

"HA! Just kidding!" Possessed Kula laughed.

"Just let us out of here!" Simba screamed.

"I don't like your tone," Possessed Kula said. She snapped her fingers ( **AN: Do lions have fingers? Idk** ) and the same monster arms grabbed Simba and pulled him into the ground.

"It begins," Possessed Kula said.

The gravity in the cave reversed making Malka and Nala fall to the ceiling.

"Woah," Malka said as he narrowly avoided impaling himself on the stalagmites on the ceiling.

He fell on the ceiling with a hard thud.

"Welcome to your tomb for all of eternity!" Possessed Kula said. She then turned right side up to the ceiling. Large boulders and rocks then started to orbit her.

Malka spotted Nala in the path of a large rock.

"Nala this way!" Malka said.

Nala jumped out of the way of the large rock and ran with Malka behind a large stalagmite.

"What does it want from us?" Nala asked after catching her breath.

"Maybe we offended it?" Malka said.

"How?" Nala countered.

"Well let's see what each victim has in common," Malka said.

"But all of them are complete opposites," Nala said,"Chumvi is a skeptic, Kula is optimistic, Tojo is quiet, and Simba is loud."

"The only thing they have is that the Pride Lands is their birthplace," Nala said.

Something clicked in Malka's head. The skeleton wasn't a lion's, and the arms the grabbed the other cubs looked weird. Also when the haunting a started the cave smelled of Hyena.

"That's it, Nala!" Malka said, "the ghost is a hyena! Thats why it took the natural born Pride Landers."

Malka stood up and ran out from behind the stalagmite.

"Malka, don't!" Nala called out to Malka.

Malka ignored Nala and stopped once he was behind Possessed Kula.

"Hey, ghost!" Malka said.

"Yeah?" Possessed Kula's head made a 180 turn before her body followed it.

"I have something to tell you!" Malka said.

Possessed Kula narrowed her eyes and Malka's body started to levitate.

"I'm not a Pride Lander," Malka said. The rocks orbiting Possessed Kula stopped and Malka was dropped.

Kula's pupils appeared again and she stopped glowing green.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kula said.

A ghost of a hyena appeared revealing that he was holding Kula by her ears.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The ghost said. He then dropped Kula onto the ceiling.

Kula rubbed her head and groaned in pain.

"Who are you exactly?" The ghost asked.

"I am Prince Malka of the Mountain Pride," Malka said.

"Thank goodness, Pride Landers have always been a scourge on my land," The ghost said.

"Your land?" Malka asked.

"Back then I used to call the area around this cave my home. But then King Mufasa had decreed that the Pride Lands should be expanded therefore taking over my home. I was forced back into the cave. Because of Mufasa's roar, a stalagmite fell and impaled me."

"And that's why I hate Pride Landers so much," The ghost said.

"But they are my friends isn't there anything that I can do," Malka said.

"Well, there is one thing," The ghost said, "you must tell me about the person you most desire."

Malka blushed well aware that Nala was within earshot of them.

"Umm is there anything else I could do?" Malka said.

"NOOOOOO!" The ghost screamed and burst into flames.

"Okay okay," Malka said. He then took a deep breath.

"She's the most caring and sweet cub that I know, she always makes my heart beat sore when I see her. She is the most beautiful cub I know, her eyes, her coat, her tail are all just perfect. And even if she'll never notice me, I will still do everything for her," Malka said.

Nala looked at Malka and smiled.

"That took guts, kid," The ghost said, "Your friends are free."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back," Malka said.

The ghost disappeared and the gravity reverted back to normal. Malka, Nala, and Kula gently floated to the ground.

"Ughh I'm never gonna do or eat anything ever again," Kula groaned.

A single mango then rolled between Malka and Kula.

"Hey there's still one left," Malka picked it up.

"Evil!" Kula said and she smacked the mango out of his paw.

"What happened after everything went crazy?" Chumvi said.

The three male cubs had materialized in the cave with scattered minds.

"You'll never believe what happened," Nala said, "The ghost appeared and Malka…" Nala stopped when she saw Malka look at the ground with an embarrassed face.

"Uh…Malka just started beating up the ghost and eventually, it ran away like a scared baby," Nala lied.

The other cubs were impressed and all of them exited the cave and into the night.

"What kind of sick joke was this," Kula said as they walked down the hill that leads to the cave.

On the journey home, Malka stayed behind the group of cubs. Nala noticed this and she slowed down so that she matched speed with him.

"Hey, Malka," Nala said, "that was really nice what you said about me back there."

"You mean you knew?" Malka said.

"Well you didn't make it hard to figure out," Nala said.

"Oh man, I'm so stupid!" Malka said and he looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Malka don't say that about yourself," Nala said she stopped walking and held Malka's head up with her paw.

"If it weren't for you we would still be trapped in that cave," Nala said.

"You're an amazing person Malka, don't ever forget that," Nala said.

Nala then licked Malka's cheek, making his face turn red before she joining the other cubs.

Malka froze for a couple of minutes before running to catch up with the group.

"Hey I wonder what the pride was doing this entire time," Simba said.

* * *

 **In the den**

The Pride was finishing up watching The Duchess Approves.

"Ah, the wedding. I've waited so long for this," Scar said, "Oh, look at her in that dress!"

On the TV a man burst into the wedding causing the Pride to gasp.

"Count Lionel? What's he doin' here?!" Sarafina said.

"I've come to reclaim my bride!" The character said.

"You had your chance at the cotillion, you!" Sarabi screamed back.

"You had your chance at the cotillion, you!" Another character said to Count Lionel.

"That's what we're SAYING!" Mufasa stood up.

 **Outside Pride Rock.**

* * *

The group of cubs finally reached home after a long journey.

"Finally, home," Simba said, "nothing but peace and quiet for now."

The cubs walked up the hill only to see the giant TV being hurled at them.

The cubs screamed and dodged the object. The TV rolled down the pathway to the den and landed with a crash.

The cubs looked at the entrance to see that Mufasa was the one to throw the TV out the den.

"Uhhh… couldn't find out how the thing worked," Mufasa said.

 **AN: yay finally finished the story. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
